Snowflake
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Jack as a girl, Fem!Jack/ slight Bunny. What if Jack was female?Flirted with Bunny? The ROTG story from that perspective and plot change.
1. The Birth of Jack Frost

**The Birth of Jack Frost**

**A/N: Hi! I know, plebeian way to address my wonderful readers but I am under the influence of some stuff right now due to an injury that occurred at work so YAY! Okay, this story is basically what if Jack was a girl and had a romantic-ish relationship with Bunny. That's the huge change, plus some small things added in, plus what I thought the blizzard of '68 was like. So if anyone comments it's too much like the movie...I'm sorry but this is a fanfiction. Also it may be a bit cliche but cliche's come from somewhere. Please get over it. I told you what I was changing...now onward!**

… Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will.

I also found a wonderful shepherds crook…the best part was, I could create patterns of frost and I looked up to the moon for approval…nothing. I could create the snow and the wind became an instant friend. Sure, things were rocky at first when I was dropped, but it never hurt and I quickly learned.

I leapt into the wind, allowing it to take me where it may and I soon came to a small town. I quickly started to see if I would find any answers; nothing. So I decided to try to get someone's attention.

"Hello, hello! Good evening ma'am!" I said grinning. My grin faded a bit when she didn't acknowledge me, "Ma'am?" She continued to ignore me; she was in deep conversation with someone though so I suppose it was rather rude of me to interrupt her like that. Adults. So I decided to talk to a kid instead.

I looked around and found one running right towards me, so I crouched down to get his attention, "Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

He ran right _through _me.

_Through me! _

How is that possible? I was a freak! Did, _could_, they even see me? I ran through the town, trying to stop people and they just walked right though me. I wasn't even there.

I looked for answers, and just got one.

My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so… But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago.

* * *

I was spreading snow and laughing-even though I knew the kids couldn't see me, it didn't mean I couldn't have some fun too.

I had never been seen before by anyone besides a few yetis that I had run-ins with when I tried to break into Santa's and I had made a friend in Sandy, the Sandman. He was actually pretty cool. He would create images for me, such as butterflies, bunnies, and all I could ever ask for. He was the one who helped me find a ratty blue hoodie on the line once my short cloak grew too worn.

Other than the encounters with Sandy and Phil the Yeti, I really never met anyone, sure I had to meet with the groundhog once a year but he's…quite a pain. Really? A shadow decided if I got to have fun? Good luck with that. He and I were on the outs. He was old fashioned and did not condone the fact that Jack, a girl, wore pants and acted like a boy. He also firmly believed women were too emotional. If Jack had to hear about how the Tooth Fairy becoming a guardian over him was a mistake one more time, she might just freeze him until next summer.

Speaking of freezing- today was due to be a snow day.

Jack created a flurry of snow to fly from the clouds and settle softly. There was little wind behind it and soon a nice layer of a glistening white covered the ground and Jack smiled at her handiwork from under her hood when she heard an indignant shout.

She turned at the Australian exclamation and saw a large figure that was barely an outline due to the sun being behind the male…kangaroo?

"What the bloody hell are you doing you fuck muppet? You ruined Easter!" He roared, coming closer and allowing Jack to see the outline of long ears and blue-grey fur

Ah, this was the E. Aster Bunnymund, or the Easter Bunny: Bunny.

"Please, I made Easter a snow day, the kids will love it! Plus, it's only in this area, and it was due by nature's law. If you want a green Easter, go to Texas or a southern state or something! One town in comparison to the world? Yeah, Easter is ruined. Plus, it gives the kids more of a challenge to find the eggs and that means a competition, which translates to a game, which is fun. What do kids like most? Fun!"

"Ya bloody show pony just ruined it trying to make people believe in Jack Frost. No one has ever believed in you and no one will believe in you! You have no idea what it takes to make children just happy and full of hope for tomorrow!"

Jack was crushed. She had always pictured having a fun time with Bunny when she met him, but Sandy had warned her he was a bit of a donkey's behind. Jack had just never believed it-Easter had always been her favorite holiday, and she loved working with the wind to help the youngest of the children to find eggs by pushing them in the correct direction or moving items out of the way so that the eggs could be spotted easier. For the older children, especially for those who would push the youngers down or taunt them with their findings, Jack made finding the eggs slightly, or much, harder by having the wind blow against them but not so hard they couldn't fight it for the eggs and had items hide the eggs, giving the children a larger since of accomplishment when finding one.

"Well I'm sorry I was doing my job! But I waited until the eggs had been hidden and they will still be easy to find! I only had frost cover the actual eggs." Jack said, her anger growing but still fought to keep her anger at bay

"Ya still ruined my work! Now leave, ya not wanted! Ya not even known to be missed." Bunnymund growled at her.

Her control snapped and the wind picked up, snow became heavy, the temperature dropped, making the Pooka shudder, and she glared at him, "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." She sang at him as she let the wind take her away as it grew angry and attacked the overgrown bunny and created a blizzard around him, one that Jack could not control due to her anger making her cold under the collar.

She did regret it, she did mourn the blizzard while it happened, but since Jack had such little contact with anyone besides Phil and Sandy, she hardly ever had any anger and she had never had an outburst since her initial freak out about not being seen, and all she did then was run and fly from person to person, town to town, trying to find someone, anyone who would see her.

She sighed as she landed in a tree in Nice and settled in for a long nap. Throwing a fit like that had tired her out. She'll let Sandy know what happened through Dreamscape, maybe he could help her.

* * *

In the North Pole, a large, jolly man dressed in red was humming to the music as he carved, "Still waiting for cookies!"

As North crosses the background, the elves lowered the cookies from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear.

The elves ducked out of the way as North launches himself the floor on his rolling chair as his huge hand gropes furiously among his work tools, finally grabbing a miniature hammer. As North's hummed along with his music, he delicately chiseled into the ice. His intense blue eye were magnified in a jeweler's eyepiece – his tools carving delicate fine details into the ice-His hands place the finished piece on a curving ice track: An ice locomotive. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the track, picking up speed and North let out a cry of "Yes!" in his accomplishment.

One of the elves gave his cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out onto the plate. North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two.

"Ah, finally!" He said as he took a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair, then wings unfold and jet engines sprout and ignite and the train lifts off the track-Suddenly, the door was thrown open by one of North's yetis, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces.

"Arghbal..."

"Ach!" North moaned, staring in dismay at the wreckage.

The yeti cried out covering his mouth in shame. North groaned out, devastated. Phil the yeti, equally emotional, lets out another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and took a moment to collect himself.

"How many times have I told you to knock?"

"Warga blarghgha!"

"What? The Globe?" North exclaimed as he drew a scimitar from its sheath on the wall and stormed through the masses of elves into the Main Workshop, where the Globe sat in the center of the room.

"Shoo with your pointy heads! Why are you always under boot?" North asked as he reached the Globe only to stare in shock.

Thousands of lights were flickering and, at random, going out more so than when the usual kid started to belief the guardians were just bed time stories.

"What is this? Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation in balance?" He asked, concerned as more lights went out.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, "Wardle bawddrel."

North stiffened in shock as black sand started to encompass the Globe before flying off with cold laughter and the form of Pitch Black before disappearing, leaving the room cold and the laughter behind as the elves shook in fear and North turned grave.

"Can it be…" He murmured to himself before calling to the side, "Dingle! Make preparations; we are going to have company."

The elves, all 'Dingle' scurried away and around before finding a job and busying themselves while North grabbed and twisted the emergency handle and made the beacon of Northern Lights appear in the sky, beckoning to the others.

* * *

Dozens of tiny fairies flit about. Teeth are filed away in tiny wooden drawers. Coins were being handed out left and right. It's a hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is Tooth.

"Chicago: Sector 6- 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow: Sector 9- 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory! **… **Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!" She directed.

A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of tiny mini tooth fairies continue their work behind them.

"Wait!" And everything stopped as Tooth swirled around, her violet, gem-like eyes widening. She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy adoration while the surrounding fairies tweet with excitement. "It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?! Look how she flossed!"

The fairies' tweets soon turned to concern, turning Tooth's attention to North's aurora signal stretching across the sky. She gasped, and took off like a rocket toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.

* * *

A sleeping boy with a smile on his face with a stream of sand swirling overhead; it's a dream and it's taken the shape of a child playing soccer.

The Dreamsand stream ran out his window and up into the sky where, where there are dozens of strands of sand descending to earth. Following up, through majestic clouds...to reveal a small, glowing golden cloud of Dreamsand shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads.

The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure: the Sandman. North's emergency signal zips by. The Sandman turned to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned before he closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud suddenly swirled around him, changing form into a small biplane, with Sandy in the cockpit. He barrel rolled the plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape flies off into the distance, following the signal.

* * *

A few Easter eggs popped up out of the ground; their little legs carrying them out of the way of a fast approaching object.

Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, one's eyes could barely keep up with a dimly lit figure as it races at blinding speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of tunnels…

A hole opened in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out. A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed; the six foot tall figure is Bunnymund.

"Ah, it's freezing!" He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow. **"**I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.

* * *

"My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe – to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only -the children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him." North spoke, as Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand.

"Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?" The well rounded Russian asked.

"Oh, this better be good, North." Bunny grumped as he settled into a spot.

Tooth ignored North as she always did when he asked if a sugary treat was wanted and conducted her fairies. "Montreal- sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the goose migration."

"Sandy, thank you for coming." North said as Sandy descended from the plane and floats to the ground, joining North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head, communicating that he is very busy and has a lot of work to do.

"I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious…The Boogie Man was here - at thePole."

North said, pointing to the globe while the other Guardians turn to look.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!" Tooth asked, shocked that the Boogie would be so daring after so long in exile.

"Yes! There was black sand covering the globe."

"What, what...what do you mean black sand?" A confused Bunnymund asked, he had never heard of anything like that associated with Pitch's powers.

"And then a shadow!" North continued on, as if he hadn't heard Bunny.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch." The rabbit asked, trying to get a clear picture of what North was talking about.

"Well, ah, not exactly..." North trailed off.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked while he turned to Sandy, who shrugged while forming a Dreamsand question mark above his head.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy." Bunny muttered, going back to painting one of his Easter eggs.

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly." North said, patting his round stomach.

Bunny's eyes narrowed, "Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here _three days before Easter_…because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

Tooth continued to rattle off locations and cases to her fairies, "Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires."

"Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas."

"Here we go…" Bunny groaned as grabbed Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who was being served eggnog by a yeti, suddenly noticed something high above.

"North, I, I don't have time forthis. I've still got two million eggs to finish up."

"No matter how you paint, is still egg!"

The moon rose into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of began to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room while Sandy pointed to the moon, unsuccessfully to get the others' attention, but their bickering prevents that.

"Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables, right? You've got all year to prepare!"

"Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy." Tooth continued

Sandy put his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North asked.

"And why are you always such a blowhard!"

"Ontario- sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?" Tooth wondered.

Sandy waved a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.

"Sorry," Tooth said to North and Bunny, who were trying to drag her into their archaic argument, "not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?"

Sandy tried to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward ceiling, but to no avail as the others continued their bickering. Sandy thought for a moment Tooth had finally noticed him, but then -

"San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by."

"Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that- remember?"

"I know it was him. We have serious situation!

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs."

Tooth turned, exasperated, "Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-"

Sandy couldn't take it anymore and grabbed an elf by his hat, vigorously shaking it to ring the bell. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who pointed up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. As the dizzy elf staggers away, the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them.

"Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North boomed.

Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shot out his ears as North ignored him once again to focus on Manny.

"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?"

Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of Pitch. The Guardians look on, stunned.

"It is Pitch." Bunnymund said, staring in disbelief while North patted his belly and gives Bunny a look.

"Manny...what must we do?" North asked, all fun and games aside.

In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and shrinks, concentrating further illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rose out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.

"Ah, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked, flitting about in excitement.

The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North stared in awe.

"What?! Why?" Bunny demanded.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!" The usually Jolly man spoke thoughtfully.

An annoyed Bunny huffed, **"**Since when do we need help?!"

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth wondered aloud.

A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth said, after noticing Sandy's suggestion.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny begged quietly. He couldn't stand the snob. It was his fault when there was still cold weather during Easter and Bunnymund suspected he got some since of sick pleasure to see Aster trying to stay warm while hiding eggs.

Then A bright flash, a rush of wind - and a figure resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked staff.

"Jack Frost." North murmered, looking in wonder. He had never pictured the mischief maker as a guardian.

The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Bunny backpedaled.

"Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?" Tooth asked, embarrassed she had been caught fawning over the immortal teen.

"Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..." Bunny raged, trying to find another good description.

"Guardian." North finished, shrugging

That stops Bunnymund in his tracks. "Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." Bunnymund snorted as he, North and Tooth turned toward the face of the hooded figure. Sandy, on the other hand, was watching the other Guardian's with interest.

None of them seemed to know Jack was a girl.


	2. The Birth of Fear

**The Birth of Fear**

A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The girl touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street.

A boy approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water; his friends can't help but laugh at his muffled cries of indignation.

A mail man walks across the street and a patch of ice magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM!-lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the trail of frost climb up the side of a building. The frost as it moves up along a rain pipe,.

Jack Frost was making her way atop a cathedral spire and takes in the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight.

"Ah, now that, that was fun. Hey wind..."

Jack chuckles as she calls the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves fly into the air. She grabs hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blows past.

"Take me home!"

Jack lets go and the wind carries her into the air and through the clouds; night turns to day as Jack flies from one horizon to the other.

* * *

"Woooooohoooooooooo!" Jack exclaimed as she fell through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of Burgess "SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!"

Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake. She flew in, and with the wind behind her, skated across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zipped across the pond, excited to play, it knocked a book out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, Jack was pretty sure his name was Jamie.

"Whoa, whoa." She said, slowing down to take a look. Jamie believed in all sorts of things and Jack hoped, that one day, he would believe in her too.

Jamie goes to pick up the book and Jack got a glimpse of the cover and fondly rolled her eyes at the title THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA.

"Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?" She asked conversationally, hoping inwardly he would at least notice her colder-than-the-winter-air-breath graze across his cheek, but he didn't show any signs of it.

Suddenly the twins Claude and Caleb, come barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts.

"Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!" They yelled in synchronization.

Jack calls after the boys even though she knew it was fruitless, but sometimes just pretending they knew her helped her keep her sanity, "You're welcome!"

Jamie ran after the two eagerly "Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?"

"Yeah, free candy!" Caleb pointed out in a duh voice that was tinged with excitement.

"I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!" Claude exclaimed, thinking of his father's story of the Easter of '68 and the surprising blizzard that had took the town by, well, storm.

* * *

The kids arrived at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opened up a secret plank, and heads into his yard, leaving the twins, Claude and Caleb, behind since they were still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walked unseen along the top of the fence.

"Stop!" Caleb demanded.

"No, you stop!" Claude taunted before Jamie interrupted their sibling rivalry.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!"

Claude sighed, "Here we go again."

Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while Sophie, Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings, sits down on their Greyhound as it lies in the yard.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!" Jamie said adamantly

"That's what you said about aliens." One twin chimed

"And the Easter Bunny." The other noted

Jamie grabbed his sleigh, "Wow," he said, looking at the two other eight year-olds, "the Easter Bunny is real!"

Jack snorted to herself, "Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself." She grouched, thinking about the only note-worthy encounter they ever had that caused Burgess to be covered in snow for a solid week.

Jack hopped off the fence and walked amongst the kids, peering over their shoulders as they play in the yard.

"Come on, you guys believe anything." Claude said, referring to the Bennett siblings. Sophie he could understand, she was a baby, but Jamie was his age and still falling for that type of stuff that adults spewed on about to make the kids happy.

Sophie giggled as she went down the steps after she had gone up them to get juice, "EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!" She chanted, before tripping and falling over "Ow!" She said, starting to cry.

"Mom! Sophie fell again!" Jamie called.

Jamie's mom came out the house and walked to her youngest at a sedate pace, after all, one small scratch wouldn't kill her. She had learned that with Jamie when he was a baby. **"**You okay, Soph?" She asked, watching to see if Sophie needed help to get up again.

"Are we sledding or what?" Claude asked.

Jamie stopped at his mom's call, **"**Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." She said as she plunked the hat on his head, tweaks his nose.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.

"No one, honey. It's just an expression."

Jack's previous smile drops off, offended, "Hey!"

Jack jumped down from the fence as the boys head off, circling Jamie as he curiously asked again, to what he thought was thin air,** "**Who's Jack Frost?"

* * *

In the park, Jack reached down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With her palm open, using her magic to form the perfect snowball. She then puckered her lips and kisses it before blowing with her icy breath. The snowball turned a light shade of a glowing blue.

The snowball goes flying through the air and with a light BOOF! the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns. Then his face changes...a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes and a big smile stretched across his lips. Make no mistake- something magical has just happened.

"Okay, who threw that?"

Jack flew in and lands amongst the group of kids, "Well it wasn't bigfoot kiddo." She said with a crooked smile.

Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes landed on a couple of his friends making snow barricades.

Monty, the oddball with big glasses, suddenly got a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground with a muffled 'Ow!'.

Pippa, a brainy girl with pigtails poking out of a pink hat, steps forward and a magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. Pippa's face changes into a mischievous sparkle. "Jamie Bennett! No fair!"

"You struck first!"

Suddenly, Caleb was struck in the side of the head with one of Jack's snowballs and Claude couldn't help but laugh.

"Free for all!" Jack called, grinning as she fired off two more, starting a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.

"Alright, who needs ammo?" Jack called as she half ran, half flew with the wind, in order to supply the kids with more snowballs in a timely fashion.

"Look at that." Jack said, admiring her handiwork.

The mayhem continued as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. A snowball flies overhead and hits Cupcake, a tough third grader, in the back of the head and dread sets in among the other kids.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Crud, I hit Cupcake." Pippa moaned, trying to think of an escape.

Whispers instantly broke out:

"She hit Cupcake."

"You hit Cupcake?"

Jamie was flat on his back, terrified, looking up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then, with a soft BOOF! Jack hit Cupcake with a magical snowball, making the kids gasp in horror.

"Oh!"

"Did you throw that?"

"No."

"Wasn't me."

Then Cupcake started laughing as Jack's magic takes hold and chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs alongside- taking pleasure in the excitement.

"Hey, come on. Stop!" Jamie called.

"You can't catch me!" Claude teased, running just out of reach.

"Ooh, little slippery!" Jack called as she jumped ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind her. The all kids fall to the ground, all except for Jamie, who landed on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town.

"Whooaaooah!" He cried out in fear.

"Whoaaa." "Jamie, watch out!" "Stop!" The jumbled voices of his friends called.

"Aha, whoa!"

The group still shouted, becoming one voice, "Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!"

Jamie suddenly shot out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars, Jack's path of ice covering the street barely in time. As Jamie turns, his speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile-up.

"Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha." Jack shouted above the wind, not that Jamie could have heard her reassurances anyway.

Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes, and Jack can't help but smile at his nativity of her help. "Hold on. It's gonna be alright."

"Ahhhh. No, no, no, no..." Jamie prayed as the speed picked up.

"Keep up with me kid! Take a left!" Jack instructed and Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.

"Hey, slow down!" A voice yelled.

Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk, grinning like a mad woman at the rush of adrenaline, "Yeah!"

"Is that Jamie Bennett?" Someone asked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Jamie cried as he sped past another couple who yelled a 'Hey! Watch it!'

"There you go!" Jack smiled as she created an icy trail.

"No! No!" The boy yelled in terror as one would during the descent of a roller coaster before flying off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible.

Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail.

Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, leader of the colonial settlers in 1680.

Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jack looks on smiling while Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess to watch the kids while she fist-pumped the air in mid jump with a "Yeah!".

"Oh my gosh!" Pippa said, rushing up while Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared.

"Wow, that looks serious!"

"Jamie!"

"Jamie, are you alright? "Is he okay?"

Jamie popped up, "Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!" A sofa that no one noticed from the moving van knocked Jamie back down.

"Whoops..." Jack cringed guiltily.

"Ooooh!"

There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth, **"**Cool! A Tooth!"

"Dude, that means cash!"

"Tooth Fairy cash!"

"I love the Tooth Fairy!"

"Oh, no..." Jack bemoaned as she hung her head, knowing what was going to happen.

"That's totally awesome."

"You lucky bug!"

"Lucky!"

"No!" Jack yelled as she jumped down from the statue.

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie said laughing as he lead the way back to his house.

"I wish I lost my tooth." Caleb sighed wistfully.

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all thatfun we just had? That wasn't theTooth Fairy, that was me!" Jack said slightly irritated, following.

"I lost two teeth in one day once -remember that?!" Claude bragged.

"What are you gonna spend your money on?"

"What are you gonna buy?"

"How much do you think she's going to leave?"

"As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify."

"Let's go...I'm cooold!"

"My ears are freezing."

"I can't feel my toes."

"Ah, it's hot cocoa time."

Jack jumped down from the sky, trying to engage the kids-but it's too late, the kids took off. Jack blocks Jamie's way as the boy comes running at her.

"What's a girl gotta do to get a little attention around here!"

Jamie runs through Jack, as if she was a ghost. Jack was left momentarily shaken, then…

"Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co-old."

"Somebody take a picture."

"Hey, stop!"

"That was really awesome."

…they're gone. Jack is alone again. Her temper subsided and she whipped up a little wind and disappears.

* * *

Jamie plays with a toy as drawings and charts of mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens, Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying in midair on his sled he had done when he got back to the house and was drinking hot chocolate.

"...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air-

He mimes flying in the air with his robot, then crashing to the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening.

"- and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? Ah hoo hay ow! (my tooth came out!)"

Sophie laughs and tries to stick a finger in the gap in his gums, almost making it before her mom spoke.

"Alright you, tooth under your pillow?"

Jamie sets the toy on his nightstand, then grabs a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a camera and flashlight he used on special nights like this and Christmas to prove to his friends the Tooth Fairy and Santa was real.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Jamie's mom rolled her eyes fondly at seeing her son play with the flashlight, "Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come."

"But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!"

Sophie jumped around, half crazed while chanting "Hide, hide, hide, hide!"

Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over her shoulder,

"Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister." She said, noting the flashlight going under the pillow

"Mom..."

* * *

Jack watched the domestic scene from outside, hanging upside-down through the window. She felt a small pang and noticed the glass frost over.

She flips onto the roof, a little pensive, making her way toward the roof's peak and looks up at the moon, in full view. It lights up the night sky.

"If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?" Jack asked, hoping for an answer…

There's no response.

"Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me." She said, continuing to try a reply.

There was still no response.

"You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why." Jack begged, sagging against her staff, weary from the emotional turmoil inside her chest cavity.

The Moon shines silently down and Jack turns away in frustration, leaping off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand suddenly zips by behind her-then another, which swoops around in front. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now on her lips.

"Right on time, Sandman."

The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows around the town. Jack ran along the telephone wire until she could reach out and intercept one of the passing streams, knowing that Sandy could, and would, take her mind off of her troubles. An adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child.

* * *

Dreamsand floats into a window, where Cupcake is in bed, hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls over her head, and morphs into a Cupcake herself riding a unicorn. The girl smiles in her sleep at the lovely dream as it flies around the room.

Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up. It's Pitch Black, the Boogieman.

"Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!"

His face softens, seemingly moved...

"And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear." He exclaimed, reaching into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger to the unicorn; it turns ashen and black, and disintegrates.

Cupcake flinches in her sleep and Pitch snickers- delighted.

"Hahaha! That never gets old!"

He swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black corrupted Nightmare sand.

"Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right."

The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse, a night-mare.

"Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare."

Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -

"Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over.

- and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off and fly into the night sky.

Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley, avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and stares at the Moon.

Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?

* * *

Jack walks along a telephone wire, hood up, as the Dreamsand disappears from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zips by her.

"Whoa!" She leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zooms behind her. Jack jumps down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley.

Suddenly, there was a WHOOSH! The shadow flashed by, knocking over a trash can.

Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the alleyway into a crossroad, looking warily around.

"Hello, mate." An Aussie accent greeted, startling her.

Jack turns around, ready to strike, squinting into the light steps...

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack leaned against her staff-the soft cotton of her hood between her and it- and smiled softly, if not a bit confused, "Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are ya?"

"Yes." The overgrown fluff-ball whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he holds it in his hands.

"But this is about something else…Fellas..."

Before Jack realizes what's happening a huge hand reaches and lifts her off her feet.

"Hey!" She yelled, struggling.

"Durbha wahla."

Jack has been snatched up by two huge yetis. One's she didn't even know, where the heck was Phil when she needed someone nice-ish?

"Put me down! What the..."

Jack is shoved head first into a sack while a yeti whips out a snow globe, and smashes it on the ground.

"Durtal bardla burdlew."

A magic portal opens in front of them and the pair make way for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -

"Dwbard urghwetee."

"Me?" He asked before laughing, "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole."

He taps his foot twice on the ground which swirls – a rabbit hole magically appears and Bunny leaps into it. disappearing along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grows a small green plant.

"Bwardla arghl." The yetis throw Jack through the magic portal, causing her to scream before the duo charges in after her, and disappear into the portal.

**A/N: So, review? Reviews=cookies=bribes. I know it's a lot like the movie so far but they're will be some changes in the next chapter. ;)**


	3. The Birth of a Guardian?

**The Birth of a Guardian?**

"Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!" Tooth shouted excitedly to some of her fairies when the sack Jack was thrown into landed on the floor, making Jack groan in pain.

"He's here." A russian accented voice spoke.

Jack struggled out of the sack, thinking _"He?"_ to see two elves staring at her.

"Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane." Tooth instructed.

"Quiet!" North said sternly.

Jack then looked up to see North and Sandman looking down at her and glances around. The Tooth Fairy is surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny fairies who come and go as she blurts out orders.

"Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!"

North clears his throat after turning Tooth's attention to him and they all turn to a bewildered Jack.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" As North holds out his arms to welcome Jack, a Dreamsand snowflake appears above Sandy's head.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack said softly, they thought she was a he! Time to have a bit of fun with that. Bless Sandy for not telling them.

Two Yetis suddenly grab Jack by the shoulders and lifted her up onto her feet.

"Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down." She said, jerking to the side, her hood, miraculously staying up.

"I hope the yetis treated you well?" North asked.

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." She snarked, leaning against her staff.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously." She glared.

Bunny stood off to the side, grumbling with his arms crossed. Jack suddenly notices the mini tooth fairies hovering near her, staring and twittering.

"And the Tooth Fairy?"

Before Jack can answer, she's gliding toward her.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth." She said blushing.

"My, my what?" Jack asked, not sure if she had heard correctly. Apparently she had, for next she knew, Tooth was way too close.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say?"

I gapped at her in disbelief. No wonder boys thought girls are ditzy.

"Yes!" She gasped, "Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

Several swooning Mini Teeth fluttered around a confused Jack, batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans. Tooth collects herself barely, and eyes her troops. "Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And Sandman." He said, gesturing to the sleeping guardian, "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!"

"Sandy bolted awake and stepped up to Jack, smiling and with a wink and a few quick sand-signs Jack was happy that her friend understood her need and desire for mischief for the crazy bunch that had kidnapped her.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Jack asks, a little more than annoyed at all but Sandy of her awkward predicament.

The wisps of Dreamsand above Sandy's head morphs into a barrage of images, many of which Jack did not know. She was usually quite good at understanding her shorter friend but with all the new images and the speed he was going at…

"That's not really helping. Butthanks, little man.**" **Jack said sadly, happy at least that Sandy tried his darndest. "I musta done something really bad to get you four together." She said, walking around and away from the group, absentmindedly frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past, then turns around.

"Am I on the naughty list?" She asked with a smirk. She had never received any Christmas presents in the past though, so what did it matter if she was on the naughty list now?

North laughed, **"**On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

Well, that explains never receiving a Christmas present…but why wipe the slate clean, so she asked: "How come?"

"Ah, good question." Bunny said, looking to North for answers.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" North cheered excitedly, lifting his arms to show what a big deal it was.

Que Jack's confusion; yetis light torches with a _WHOOSH_. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory banners as they descend. Jack brushed off a few baby teeth who try to present her with a necklace made of paper snowflakes with a grimace at the tackiness of it.

"What are you doing! Get, get thatoffa me!" Jack said as the Yeti's grab her, her voice being drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.

"This is the best part!"

An elf marching band strikes up, marching into the room. The two yetis move Jack on to a designated spot on the floor.

Jack looked down to find an elf pointing at her bare feet in detest. The elf then directs her attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial shoes of blue with silver accents and snowflakes, causing Jack's confusion to escalate.

"Huh?" No way! She hated shoes! Too confining. Why were they trying to make her put them on?

A Yeti hands North an old large book, which he blows off the dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat. Jack clenched her jaw as she scans the room: The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling proudly at her, Bunny's apathetic, and North looks on with humor and joy.

It was too much.

One seriously expected a girl who was devoid of attention her entire life to just agree to be in a group of people and told what to do?

Hmmm…nope. Not for Jack Frost, thank you very much.

Jack slams her staff down, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room, causing the torches go out and everything to stop.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" She challenged the group. The only one who actually knew her was Sandy, and that was more like an uncle occasionally visiting his niece type of relationship.

North burst out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stops and looks to Jack, stone faced. **"**Of course you do! Music!" He shouted to the elves.

The elves blare the trumpets again as if to say 'Celebration!'

"No music!" Jack yelled. She knew she was acting like a spoiled brat, but who could blame her? They kidnapped her, then expected her to join their group willy-nilly? No thank you.

The music petered out again and an elf throws his trumpet to the ground, storming off. North, displeased, glowers at the winter spirit.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunny glared.

"Thank you! For once the kangaroo has a valid opinion!" Jack said exasperatedly.

"Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth swooped in to Jack's rant and turned her attention to the massive globe behind the group. "Each of those lights is a child."

Jack looks up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of this. North suddenly moves to Jack's side.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North said somberly before turning to face the winter sprite, "Tooth...fingers out of mouth."

Tooth took her fingers out of Jack's mouth, after fawning all over how white and perfect her teeth were, blushing in a sort of delighted shame. "Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." She said wistfully.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North clapped his hands together.

Jack scoffed, remembering the whispers she had heard of the darker spirit, "You mean the Boogeyman?"

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North points to the lights on the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack was getting annoyed. The group just wanted hard work, no fun and games, nothing new or different…just work. That was not Jack Frost.

"Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said, gesturing to Manny through the window.

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you." Tooth said, possibly in the softest tone Jack had heard from the hyper-active hummingbird-like fairy.

"Maybe." Bunny cut in, but Jack ignored the overgrown cotton-tail.

"The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack looks up to the skylight, taking in the awesome sight of the moon as it shines down on Earth.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny." North explained.

Jack was still confused by the news. What did it mean? "But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" She asked exasperatedly, "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me… No offense." Jack turned to leave, in disgust at the Man in the Moon and the Guardians are stunned.

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny grumped. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

Jack turns back, a little pissed that her love for children was in question, "Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." She taunted.

"But none of 'em believe in you-Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Bunny said, he knew he was being harsh, but he was not one to take threats lightly, especially after what Pitch had done to his people.

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth commanded.

Then there was silence.

Jack tried not to look stung by the harsh words thrown at her and took on a casual air, "No, the kangaroo's right."

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny glared.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

The staring contest continues until Sandy nudges North, who acknowledges the tension in the air.

"Jack. Walk with me." Jack and North ride an elevator, bearing the resemblance of a Christmas ornament, down to the factory floor.

"It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing."

"Man in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!" North stormed through the factory floor, Jack trying to keep up.

"Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." Jack said, craning her neck and inwardly cursing her hood for blocking the view, but refusing to end the game so soon.

"What do you mean, "bust in"?"

"Oh, don't worry; I never got past the yetis." Jack looks over her shoulder; an angry yeti she would recognize anywhere pounds his fist into his palm.

"Rwwarrrrrr."

"Oh, hey Phil."

"Keep up, Jack! Keep up!" North charges ahead, his factory is bustling with activity: Yeti's are building toys, moving packages, while Elves are test piloting the various flying toys.

As Jack walks behind North, surveying the factory, a duck toy suddenly flies over Jack's head, and she ducks just in time and continues after North. "Whoa! I always thought the elves made the toys."

"We just let them believe that." The jolly man whispered.

Jack looked over to see a group of elves eating Christmas ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas lights. North smiled and called to them, "Very nice! Keep up good work!"

North continues through the factory floor. He passes a yeti putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot. "I don't like it. Paint it red."

The yeti reacted with dismay as Jack and North passed hundreds of finished blue robots.

"Step it up, everybody." North yelled as he and Jack move to the opposite end of the chamber, Jack finally catches a glimpse the orchestrated chaos of the entire workshop, in all of its magic and splendor.

Jack stops staring in awe and follows North into his office. There are shelves filled with toys. Sketches and prototypes everywhere.

North dusted his hands of and turned to Jack. His sleeves rolled up, showing his NAUGHTY and NICE tattoos covering his forearms. North grabbed a plate from a nearby elf, "Fruit cake?"

"Ah, no, thanks." Jack said wrinkling her nose at the questionable cake.

North hurled it over his shoulder and a crash and pause as North looks at Jack, "Now we get down to tacks of brass!"

_What? _"Tacks of brass?"

As North cracked his knuckles, Jack stood silent. The wind suddenly slammed North's office door behind them and it locked itself, she turns back as North moves in close, backing her up against the door.

"Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?" North pokeed Jack in the shoulder, thankfully not the chest, it would have ended the game too soon.

"My center?"

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." North said, standing up straight and begins to stroke his beard as he gives Jack a curious look. "Hmmm…"

North is standing in front of a shelf of Russian nesting dolls. One is carved to look like North himself. "Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little" He handed the doll to the confused girl, "Well, go on.

Jack gave North a curious look, then set down her staff. She twists the doll in half, and inside is another carved North doll, this one is a more typical Santa Claus – red cheeked and cheery. "You are downright jolly."

"Ah, but not just jolly…I am also caring. And at my center..." Jack continued to twist and reveal the last doll** a**s North approaches. Jack looked down and drops the final Russian doll into the palm of North's hand. It's the size of a jelly bean.

"There's a tiny wooden baby?" Jacqueline asked, wondering if this was going to be some 'Remember, we were all children once!' lecture.

"Look closer. What do you see?"

Jack holds it up to examine it, "…You have big eyes?"

"Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" North raises his hands, and the toys on the shelves suddenly spring to life. Jack-in-the-boxes pop, toy trains speed around the room, soldiers march about, toy planes fly overhead, even an elf gets carried aloft by a balloon.

A flying toy plane glides by and we follow it as it makes its way around the room. A Christmas tree is ablaze with bright lights. Two double doors suddenly open as the flying car enters the factory floor. "Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!"

As it crosses the frame, dozens of other toys are now flying around the massive chamber. It's a truly magical moment.

"This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged, she had only just been chosen to be a guardian and didn't even accept it! Why would she have needed to know what North was talking about? The guardian had never spoken to her before, just knew that she was Jack Frost, a spirit of winter who liked mischief. Heck, he didn't even know she **was **a she. Now he wanted to know what made her tick? What gave him that right? Why should she trust him?

Jack looked down into her open palm, the wooden baby stares back, mockingly before North closes her hand.

Then, something suddenly jets past a window outside. Almost simultaneously, Bunny and Sandman come running down the hallway toward North and Jack.

"We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace." Bunny cried.

**A/N: I hope you got a bit more of Jack's personality in this chapter. Reviews=bribes?**


End file.
